Through The Mirror
by KasumiKeke10
Summary: Similar to the story of Sakura and Syaoran. When Shuichi is taken to another dimension by Fei Wong Weed, Yuki must enlist the help of some strange people. I don't own this stuff.  Gravitation/Tsubasa/Pokemon/Loveless/After School Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

_**Through The Mirror**_

"You're dead to me, baka!" With that, Yuki slammed the door and bolted it. Shuichi sat outside on the doorstep, trying to collect himself. Tears flooded down his face.

_'Why? That story was a lie!'_ He knew that the novelist wouldn't listen though. He was still fuming from that phone call from that conniving Tohma Seguchi. He could still hear Yuki's voice when that rumor had reached his ears."You slept with Sakuma? I thought you were done idolizing that bipolar freak!" After that, Yuki had thrown every possesion of Shuichi's out the door, following each item with a string of cursing.

Shuichi stepped outside into the pouring rain. He was soaked in a matter of seconds. Sighing, he made his way to Hiro's house. He was sure that his friend would take him in until Yuki came around. After all, what were friends for?

His path was suddenly blocked by a towering figure. He looked up to to see it was some stranger in a black cloak, round glasses, and a goatee. Muttering under his breath, he tried to sidestep the stranger, but he still blocked his path. "Excuse me, will you move it?"

The stranger gave Shuichi a sad smile. "You think you've lost him for good, don't you?"

The pink-haired boy jerked back. While it was true that the couple had been screaming at the top of their lungs, he was pretty sure that this stranger didn't live in the apartment complex. "How do you know about that?"

"Child, I know all." He smiled as the boy tried to come up with a good comeback. However, none came to mind, so Shuichi remained silent. "I can help you, you know. I can make this sad little chapter of you relationship disappear. Come along. You'll be seeing your Yuki again soon.

Not knowing what else to do, Shuichi tightened his hold on his few possessions and followed the man. However, this would become the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. Shuichi is Gone

It was unusually quiet in the apartment as Yuki walked to the fridge to grab a beer that Saturday evening. Hanging by the handle was a picture of Shuichi that had survived his tirade. In it, he and Yuki were at the beach. Shuichi had smiled at the camera, but Yuki's attention had been directed to a blurry figure in the background. His face was set in a scowl, clutching his beloved to himself so that the stranger couldn't take him away. The memory made his eyes sting with coming tears.

Yuki flopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. There was some story on the news about a raging fire downtown. Click. Now it was a sappy soap opera. The man and the woman were glaring at each other hatefully. Suddenly, the screen went black. Two seconds later, the woman was gone. Click. It was a news story about a boy that had been missing for three days. Yuki was about to change the channel when Shuichi's picture was displayed.

"That's right, Ayameta. Mr. Shindou was last seen in Tokyo Park when a witness claims a man grabbed him by the arm and disappeared with the child in tow. The witmness is currently being tested for mental illness. In the meantime, the community will keep an eye out for our favorite rock singer." A bottle of beer smashed into the television screen and broke, but the television remained intact.

"That idiot!" Why hadn't he called him for help? Oh yeah, he was scared that the novelist would just yell at him. Jesus, why couldn't he get things right? He grabbed a tranch coat and sunglesses from the table, pocketed his wallet, and rushed out the door. In his haste, he forgot to shut the door, much less lock it.

When Shuichi woke up, he found himself in a glass vial, suspended by no gravity. The stranger was at a computer, typing in some sort of report. He kept muttering, "The key is mine... that power will be all mine...!" The pink hair couldn't move anything below his neck nor could he speak. It seemed that he had been injected with novicane or something with equal or greater strength.

Slowly, the stranger turned to give the boy a truly wicked smile, then stood up. "Oh yes. It's hard to move. I can't have you trying to escape on me, Shu. You see, you're special."

Through a haze, Shuichi managed, "special...?"

"Yes. You have a power that no one can ever compare to. However, you will never have any use for that power. Instead, I want to put it inside a clone." His smile dropped slightly when he saw Shuichi's expression. He hadn't expected the idiot to understand so quickly. He watched him struggle in vain to free himself from the spell.

"Oh, and about what I said earlier? You'll never see that stupid novelist ever again. He was the reason your powers were never realized. So give up on that silly fantasy." The man disappeared in a cloud of dust. Shuichi's heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Cold shards pierced through warm family moments, tore pictures of his dear friends, and washed away every loving moment with Yuki.

'So Yuki just wanted my powers, eh? What a selfish, vain moron!' He managed a glare through the spell-induced drowsiness. Yuki could get bent if he thought he was going to keep Shuichi's still unknown powers. Resigning to another long sentence in the vial, he sat back, the glare slowly slipping off his face. What replaced it was a look of utter despair.

...  
"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much." Yuki hung up. He had been calling anyone who could have a slight idea where Shuichi was. Unfortunately, no one had seen him in days. He practically threw himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillows. It was times like this that made him wonder if Shuichi was really worth all this suffering.

After lying there for a good two hours, he sat up and wiped his face. There was no way in Hades he was leaving the house looking like a heartbroken widow. His gaze wandered to the dresser. The drawers had been opened and a note lied on top of the worn out piece of furniture. He grabbed the note and brushed golden locks out of his face. What it said chilled his heart.

'To the Novelist Yuki-san,

If you're reading this note, then that means that my plan is almost complete. In less than a week, the clone Shindou will be roaming the Earth. Meanwhile, I'll be keeping the genuine one as a pet. The clone will have no recollection of you, so don't try anything stupid. In fact, I wouldn't try mending your relationship with him at all. You two were never meant to be. I wish you the best of luck trying to find someone more suited for you.

Sincerely, Fei Wong Reed

P.S. I put my name in there because you'll never figure out where I am. I don't exist in your world! Bwah hahahaha!'

Red hot rage raced through the novelist's veins as he folded the note and shoved it in his pocket. Yuki had a pretty good idea about what he was going to be doing with the note later. He looked around his spaceous apartment and frowned. As long as Shuichi remained Reed's hostage, he didn't plan on returning home.

He only planned to take the essentials. There was not to be any extra weight dragging him down. He grabbed random shirts and pants from his closet, not bothering to look at any of them as they went into the suitcase. After that came his underclothes. They went in with the same care as his other clothes. His laptop and numerous manuscripts were placed on top of the clothes, and is trusty handgun on the side.

When finished, he threw the suitcase on the couch and went to grab a large bag. He stormed into Shuichi's room, still half-hopng the idiot had simply locked himself in the guestroom for three days straight. His bed was empty, as expected. With a heavy heart, he packed mementos of his beloved. Clothes were placed with great care, pictures were covered in towels, and the stuffed bunny Ryuichi Sakuma had given Shuichi was laid on top. He zippped it up and slung it over his shoulder.

As he walked by the large window overlooking the city, he remembered the night he and Shuichi became lovers. At the entrance to the apartment, he recalled their first kiss. It seemed that the entire building held memories of the pink-haired boy. He felt a single tear slide down his face, followed by more. He braced himself against the wall and tried to contain the sobs that threatened to spill over. He failed, and Yuki fell to the ground, bawling as loudly and as much as the baka would when Yuki said something cold to him. The very thought only made Yuki cry harder.

Yuuko Ichihara was sitting in one of her plush chairs, a glass of sake in one hand. Her black hair was spread out and out of its bun, making her look even more beautiful than usual. Ruby red eyes were shut tightly as she listened to someone's uncontrolable crying. Her free hand instictively clutched at the hem of her plain ice-blue kimono. 'When Wataniki-kun returns from errands, I'll have him fetch the poor fellow,' she thought with relief. Suddenly, it hit her that Watanuki couldn't fetch a man from another demension. Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Yuuko. I need you to send a certain young man to the portal. You know what to do."

"Yes, madame. I'll get right on it." With that, the line went dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash, come back! The river's too deep over there!" Misty shouted after her easily excited boyfriend, Ash, but she didn't really expect him to listen. He never listened to the voices of reason or common sense. She ran after him, her now waist-length red hair billowing behind her. From a few feet behind, she could hear Brock's heavy footsteps.

When they reached the edge of the river, they paused for breath. They couldn't see Ash anywhere, nor could they hear his voice. 'He's just messing with us,' Misty reasoned to herself. 'There's no way he's go down a river without calling for help.' However, their hopes pummeled to the ground when she found Ash's Chimchar, soaked in blood and clutching Ash's hat. Soon, Turtwig emerged from the thicket as well. It too was covered in blood.

"Where's Ash?" She couldn't hide the panic in her voice. She heard Brock take a couple of steps away from her. Before they could answer, three certain criminals jumped out. "Prepare for trou-" At that moment, Misty aimed a large rock at them and hit bot Jessie and James. They toppled into a bunch of leaves. Jessie was the first to recover. "What's the matter with you, you litte tramp?"

Meanwhile, Meowth was talking to Ash's traumatized Pokemon. What they were telling him was horrifying him. He turned to what was left of the traveling group. "Chimchar says that the twerp was dragged down the river until a rock hit him. He went under almost instantly. Pikachu then went in to bring him back, but never resurfaced. The blood's from the rock where he was hit. Turtwig tried to get him, but the blood clouded the water. They think he's dead now," Meowth finished with deadly certainty.

"W-w-wow..." Jessie stammered.

"So the twerp really did have one life..." Even James was shocked and disgusted by Meowth story.

Misty broke down on the spot. Brock ran over and held her as she cried. He turned his head away to look at the river that had claimed his best friend. 'I hope you're happy now. You've got our best friend to stay with you for all of eternity.' Jessie and James stood there dumbstruck. Nothing this serious had ever happened to them before. They actually felt affection for the boy whose Pikachu they had tried to steal millions of times. This was proven by the tears that ran down their faces, All four humans and their Pokemon mourned.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He could feel pain in every limb. Realizing he was alive, he sat up quickly and glanced around. The river had dumped him on the outskirts of some really big city. Lights from buildings, billboard signs, and street lights made the city so dazzling and breathtaking. The people moved from place to place, with very few people looking confused. Everyone seemed to know their own way and one another.

A couple of feet away, Pikachu lied unconscious. Through his pain, he reached his beloved Pokemon and cradled it in his arms. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll find some help soon." He didn't really believe that.

The headlights of a sports car scared Ash and he dove for the nearest bush. A man with sunglasses, a red trenchcoat, and a hat stepped out and walked over to the frightened Pokemon trainer. "Is something wrong?" he asked. His voice was so soft Ash had to strain to hear him. "You're Ash Ketchem, right?"

The teenager looked at the car. Smoke was billowing from one of the windows. The man turned to look too. "Eiri! I told you not to smoke in my car!"

Another man stepped out, but stayed right by the door, prepared to jump back in without hesitation. His blonde hair was messy, his clothes wrinkled, and his face pale with anxiety. "Tohma, I don't bug you about being married to my sister. Don't bother me about one small habit."

Ash took Tohma's side. "But smoking can cause cancer or short life! Do you really want that?"

He stared at the other one for a second. The smallest hint of a smile appeared, but it was quickly suppressed. "You sound like Shuichi. And do I really want cancer or death? Right now, yes."

Tohma took Pikachu from Ash and covered it with a scarf that had been wrapped around his neck moments ago. "Get in the car, both of you. We have to pick up someone else before we reach our destination."


End file.
